lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Logo Contest II/Logo crystalskull 1.png
Logo B Back to the Voting Summary gallery # You can leave a comment with your vote, like this. --Admin 21:09, 6 May 2006 (PDT) # I like the use of color and the picture of the island on this link titleone. --Kokuou 21:11, 6 May 2006 (PDT) # I agree its the only one that really stands out and the colour is great --CheekyMarc 01:51, 7 May 2006 (PDT) # Color, Lost-ness, stuff others have mentioned. --Smeagol 08:32, 7 May 2006 (PDT) # I like it. Colorful. --Ramirez Selvarn 08:39, 7 May 2006 (PDT) # This logo gives you a real feeling for te show without relying on things that could change within the storyline in the future. --PrincessBuddha 09:44, 7 May 2006 (PDT) # I really like this logo... :) --CrystalSkull 09:45, 7 May 2006 (PDT) # I like this logo alot. --Xcelerator 19:30, 7 May 2006 (PDT) # I like this one because the island in the background. --TuX 00:11, 8 May 2006 (PDT) # I like it because it's simple but the picture is good. -- LostCat 04:11, 8 May 2006 (PDT) # Best one out there. :)--Peephole 07:14, 8 May 2006 (PDT) # Hurray! Colors! Remmelt 13:49, 8 May 2006 (PDT) # This logo embodies the whole Lost experience. --Numeria 06:55, 9 May 2006 (PDT) # This one is pretty. Julimi 08:13, 9 May 2006 (PDT) # I love how the logo jumps out at me! AWESOME!!! Ursula 10:21, 9 May 2006 (PDT) # This logo encompasses the entire "Lost" experienceMrs 2oon 10:43, 9 May 2006 (PDT) # This logo really draws me into the site. It FEELS "Lost". Cottoncandy79 10:44, 9 May 2006 (PDT) # I like the color and theme of thi logo Freykr 10:49, 9 May 2006 (PDT) # This one is just so original.M2 11:43, 9 May 2006 (PDT) # The design is slightly off balance. The image is vaguely illusional. Something seems just not right. Perfect! Inspector 57 12:47, 9 May 2006 (PDT) # I'm loving the picture, and the slightly perturbing feeling the titling gives me Smedley 13:49, 9 May 2006 (PDT) # Nice picture of island, but something not quite right. Isn't exactly clean or simple, just like Lost! Vector37 9:10, 9 May 2006 (UDC) # This one is the best ! Mickeymeg 15:01, 9 May 2006 (PDT) # I like the way the word "Lost" shows motion as if wandering.--Trailsend 15:35, 9 May 2006 (PDT) # I really like the use of the mountain.-- Wendebird # Very cool!--BrightStars1212 19:10, 10 May 2006 (PDT) # Cool!--ambarboza 9:51, 11 May 2006 (Brazil) # voted mmoose 11:13 AM, 11 May 2006 (NYC) # Best logo I've seen here --OneDarkFlame 08:41, 11 May 2006 (PDT) # I love Aurora-glacialis_1 because it looks like the Wikipedia logo, but who knows how relevant the Execute button and the Egyptian symbols will still be in a couple seasons from now? Therefore my tie breaking decision was the fact that this logo (Logo_crystalskull_1) is more season-neutral. --the JoshMeister 11:04, 11 May 2006 (PDT) # I like it because of the colors, the resemblance to the original title logo and the lightness of the image. --ATMB 09:07, 12 May 2006 (PDT). # I love the color, the resolution too.philippe_m # Looks great! Nickvd 13:36, 12 May 2006 (PDT) # Great job! --Kadams 14:06, 12 May 2006 (PDT) # Looks good! --MELCASH 14:09, 12 May 2006 (PDT) # I like it. --Carayres 22:31, 12 May 2006 (PDT) Category:Logo Contest II